An Accidental Proposal
by OQuinn53
Summary: "What would make you believe you were special? What do I have to do?" A Malec oneshot where Alec accidentally answers this question honestly, and what happens because of it.


**A/N: Uh, Hey everyone! Annie here. Sooo I haven't been too active here because of school gone wrong (basically I worked on a show in theatre, it went crazy, I got behind on school work and suddenly it's finals. Blah) so I haven't updated Turpentine in a while. _; It's coming soon, but in the mean time I figured I'd post some Malec oneshots I've written. Those who follow me on tumblr have already seen this, and others, but I thought why not put it here? It's a little easier to organize them here. So.**

**This is set AFTER COHF, assuming they live and whatnot. **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* If only I could have them, then there would be more scenes like this. But alas, Cassie has claim and she tortures us with them.**

**Warnings: Do you need a warning for fluff?**

**Enjoy~**

**Edit: WOW, thanks to the lovely Lera-and-Co this has now been translated into RUSSIAN here (without the spaces): ficbook readfic/ 1920339**

* * *

The feelings were still raw. Magnus had forgiven him, yet Alec still had some of his lingering feelings of insecurity when it came to the warlock. Yes, Magnus had chosen to be with him now, maybe for the rest of Alec's life, but he had done that with others in the past. Alec was still one of many, and he didn't want to be.

This led to one particular night, when things were finally settling down. Alec and Magnus were on a bench in the park, people watching.

"What would make you believe you were special? What do I have to do?" Magnus asked as he leaned back, drawing lazy circles on Alec's thigh.

Alec, of course, had asked himself this question many times. So when he answered, it was automatic; the answer he had given himself, even if he had promised to never actually say it out loud.

"Marry me."

It came out so suddenly, and with such certainty that it even startled Alec, who realized that he had actually answered Magnus. He shot up straight in the bench, looking at Magnus with wide eyes. "I mean—maybe later. Maybe in a year. Or five. Or twenty. Maybe, if you have never married anyone. Er. _Have_ you ever married someone?"

Magnus's cat eyes were wide as he started at Alec, shocked by his response. "No," he said after a moment, licking his lips. "I've never married someone."

"I know it's not legal in New York yet," Alec said, his voice shaky, or was that his whole body? He swallowed and continued, figuring this was as best a time as any to bring this up. "We follow the New York laws, when it comes to, to," he rubbed his mouth with his hand nervously. "Marriage. But that would be… nice," he finished, feeling like a weight had been taken off his shoulders, even if Magnus hadn't given him an answer—"Not that you need to say if you will now!" Alec added hastily, rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. "It's just…"

"The truth," Magnus finished for him slowly, the shock still in place. However, it didn't take long for his expression to soften, a smile stretching his lips before it quirked on one end. "Well we can't waste your sister's superb wedding planning skills, now can we?"

Alec's heart fluttered in his chest. Not being able to stop the smile that spread on his face, Alec quickly grabbed the sides of Magnus's face with both hands and kissed him. It was chaste, compared to their normal kisses, but it was warm and set all of his nerves on fire. It lasted only a few seconds before Alec pulled back. They were in public, after all, and he was no exhibitionist. He was flushed but the smile was still in place, his own happiness mirrored in Magnus's sparkling eyes.

"I love you," Alec whispered, as if it was a secret between the two of them.

"I love you, too," Magnus said, just as tenderly, a small giddy laugh bubbling up from his throat, which only warmed Alec's heart further.

"I just have one thing to say if it will actually happen," Alec said, suddenly serious.

Magnus raised a delicate eyebrow. "And what would that be, Darling?"

"We are NOT having twenty peacocks or a horse drawn carriage," Alec said stubbornly. "It will be embarrassing enough having everyone's attention on us, let alone something so embarrassing."

Magnus couldn't help but laugh at that before giving Alec a quick kiss to his cheek. "I promise, Darling. It will be _our_ wedding, the way we want it."

And with that, almost all of Alec's insecurities melted away. He would be special to Magnus Bane—and he'd have a ring to prove it.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Please let me know what you think~ Check my page a little later for others. :)**

**~Annie**


End file.
